


Of Monsters and Men

by YureiYume



Series: YOI Vampire AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Building, Boy Love, M/M, Vampire AU, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YureiYume/pseuds/YureiYume
Summary: Prompt #139: “ This place gives me the creeps."I took the liberty of turning this into an AU just for fun.





	Of Monsters and Men

“Ugh. Could you tell me why we’re here again? This place gives me the creeps.” Yuri rubbed his arms as they walked towards the entrance of an abandoned building in a small town off the center of Almaty. After a startling confession from his boyfriend, he had made the impulsive decision to visit him the very next day. 

Otabek was claiming to be a vampire.  _A real fucking vampire._

He’d flashed his so-called fangs at Yuri through Skype, but they could have easily been fakes. There were no such things as vampires. 

Yuri had come to Almaty to call Otabek on his shit, telling him to drink his blood if he was the real deal, but now he was kind of regretting it. Otabek was taking this joke way too far.

“I wanted us to have privacy. It’s not like I want people to know what I am.” Otabek shrugged. “It’s really not such a bad area. It looks way worse than it is.”

Yuri kept his hands around himself, unable to stop the trembling in his limbs. It wasn’t cold enough to really phase him–the winters in Moscow were way worse–but something about the situation was freaking him out. What if Otabek was telling the truth? Would he really accept him as he was–fangs and all? And what about blood drinking? He wasn’t actually going to go through with it, was he? 

Yuri turned to Otabek when he stopped in front of an empty room that looked relatively clean compared to the rest of the building they had passed through. “This is where I typically hang out. You can go in first–I have some chairs set up in there for when I come to think.”

Yuri’s entire body felt tense, an uneasiness settling in his stomach. He needed to end the apprehension and just get things over with. Otabek was just trying to scare him, right? This was just a really bad fucking joke. 

Walking into the room first, he simply stood and turned around, his nerves too wound up to let him sit down. “Okay, so how do we do this? You gonna drink my blood or what?” He smirked, confident that he would be able to call Otabek out on his bluff. 

Otabek walked up to him and gently took a hold of his pale wrist, bringing the palm of his hand to his mouth and kissing it. He looked into Yuri’s eyes and said, “I could take it from the wrist, if you want–or I could do the neck. Even the middle of your arm where it bends. Just depends on where you think it will hurt the least.” 

He sounded and looked so sincere that Yuri forgot how to breathe. His mouth went dry, unable to swallow the lump in his throat. 

There was sweat forming at his brow. “You–You’re not joking, areyou?” His voice was shaking, lips trembling. He hated himself for feeling so afraid, internally screaming at himself to toughen up, buttercup. But there was something in the intensity of Otabek’s gaze that gave him all of the answers he needed.

He felt a sharp sting against his skin where Otabek’s mouth was. When he looked down, there they were: two overly sharp canines that hadn’t been there before. Yuri would have noticed them instantly. 

Otabek breathed in and closed his eyes before opening them again, the color morphing into hues of gold.  _“Can I?”_

Oh. 

Oh  _fuck._


End file.
